


钱德拉塞卡极限 Chandrasekhar limit

by HathorAaru



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24387574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HathorAaru/pseuds/HathorAaru
Summary: 科幻AU，两个人交织二十年的命运，宇宙中沧海一粟的瞬间。
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	钱德拉塞卡极限 Chandrasekhar limit

“电磁炮已锁定目标，剩余有效弹头数量：零。是否确认发射？”

“确认。”雷斯垂德按下按钮的同时拉住操纵杆手动改变方向，飞船像一片银白色落叶一样打了个旋，背对着炮弹射出的方向全力加速。不足十秒后目标被击中产生爆炸，真空中没有冲击波也就听不见声音，雷斯垂德的余光却可以看到被火焰映红的船身。

他刚要松一口气，红色指示灯就以最高频率闪烁起来，屏幕上也出现了警报信息，一个小点沿虚线标出的轨迹迅速靠近已经达到最高限速的飞船：“检测到不明物体接近，时速——”

雷斯垂德用不着看完信息就知道要做什么。他操纵飞船想要再次转向，与所在平面呈四十五度角向下俯冲。但可惜时间不够，对方在飞船爆炸前最后一刻发射的轻型核弹在追踪系统被干扰的情况下还是击中了飞船尾部。得益于他反应及时炸弹才没有直接穿透燃料舱，否则整艘飞船都会在瞬间变成一滩熔化的金属。

他在飞船解体的瞬间被弹出驾驶舱，自动覆上的头盔防止了他被金属碎片插进颅脑，但过程中还是有一块显示屏碎块擦着雷斯垂德的脸颊飞了过去，留下一道两英寸的狭长灼伤，中间渗出血痕。

但这些都不太重要了，如果可以由雷斯垂德自主决定地话，他宁可不要头盔。作战服之内的氧气装置可以维持两个小时，但之后等待他的是相同的命运。与其痛苦地窒息而死还不如在爆炸中死个痛快——不过幸好军方十分善解人意，每套作战服左臂外侧都有个自带的装置，打开保险后转动旋钮就会有一个小小的注射器将两毫升液体注射进使用者体内。首先起效的是巴比妥酸盐，让人在十秒内陷入睡眠；随后是肌肉松弛剂，避免无意识状态下的挣扎；最后是氰化钾，引起心跳过速最终导致死亡，不过那个时候他已经什么都不知道了。

装置设计的初衷自然是为了防止被俘虏的士兵泄露己方军事信息，但在其他情况下被使用的概率则高得多。

雷斯垂德抬起右臂去寻找保险栓。

因为保证核心温度是第一要务，也为了保持灵活性，作战服的温控系统在四肢末端较为薄弱，隔热材料也更薄。离开了爆炸产生的热源不久，他的手指就已经开始变得僵硬。正在他要打开保险栓之际，内置通讯器里突然传来了熟悉的声音：“格雷戈！我已经定位到你的坐标，再坚持一分钟！”

是迪莫克，这次的任务指派了两个人分别驾驶飞船。爆炸前他们的队形是雷斯垂德在前，负责牵制对方主火力，迪莫克则绕到后方攻击。看到熟悉的飞船穿过已经成为一堆奇形怪状的金属块的爆炸残骸时向他而来时，雷斯垂德放下手臂，闭上眼睛轻轻叹了口气。

离得近了就能轻易看出这艘飞船也已经多处受损，严重损坏的防护罩已经无法收回，于是只能像一个破破烂烂的淡蓝色垃圾袋一样罩在飞船外。它在不远处停下，放出绳索帮雷斯垂德从防护罩的破洞处爬进去，随后左侧驾驶舱门为他打开。

迪莫克试图给劫后余生的雷斯垂德一个安抚的微笑，但脸上忧虑的神色让这笑容显得十分勉强。后者一扫屏幕就知道是怎么回事，显然在刚才的战斗中飞船消耗了太多能量，为了接他而绕的那段路更是雪上加霜。根据面前的图像，即使他们将全部能源用于给聚变引擎加速，也只能看到母舰离开的背影了。

因为电磁信号发射器受损，飞船和母舰的远距离信号传输全部中断。两个人决定用仅剩的能源全速返航，但谁也不知道等待他们的会不会是空空如也的航道。

作为一艘星际移民飞船，母舰新英格兰号已经过了引擎加速阶段，现在正匀速沿预定航线前进。让一艘如此巨大的飞船做出任何减速或转向都需要消耗大量能源，而一艘损坏严重的小型军用飞船和两个护卫队员能带来多大的价值呢？在为了节约能源而变得一片黑暗的舱内，两个人的脸上只有显示屏上星图映出的暗淡的光。

雷斯垂德内心清楚，即使不绕那一点路来救他，迪莫克的飞船也很有可能已经没有充足的燃料返航。然而他还是不由自主地想，是否是自己的失误造成了现在的局面，最终将拉着身边年轻的队员一起走向那不可避免的、他在不久之前已经坦然接受的结局。

但他能说出口的也不过是轻飘飘的一句“谢谢你救了我”，无论其中包含了多少真诚的谢意，在这黑暗的宇宙中它还是显得如此苍白而脆弱，不值一提。

“是我应该做的，长官。”迪莫克用敬礼般标准的语气答道，事实上他现在和雷斯垂德同级别，但因为后者的年龄与上船之前的资历都长他不少，所以还是习惯按以前的方式称呼雷斯垂德为长官。

雷斯垂德也像平时一样淡淡地笑了一下，重复了第不知道多少遍：“我已经不是你的长官了。”

他们乘着这艘小船继续在时空的波浪中漂流，直到肉眼也能看见新英格兰号熟悉的船身，在茫茫宇宙中仿佛一个逐渐远去的银白幻影。

近程通讯系统也难以正常运转，两个人尽了最大努力，发出去的求救信号仍然很不稳定，在繁杂的宇宙射线扭曲下极有可能因为被判定为无关信息或环境波而被过滤掉，或者根本不会被探测到，而他们与新英格兰号之间的距离也越拉越大。

现在只能寄希望于信号被人发现并转译，或者他们的飞船被人看见。但距离太远飞船体积又太小，后者发生的概率微乎其微，更何况即使被指挥中心发现了，计算损益比后被放弃也不是全无可能的事情。

飞船的智能系统会以大多数人的利益为重，他们都明白这个道理。

操作台突然传出的尖利噪音让两个人同时紧绷起来，看来受损的不仅是信号发射器，接收器或解译程序也出了问题。经过一番调试后信号终于被迪莫克转换为文字投射在显示屏上。信号给出了包含时间和三维坐标的精准减速指示，与此同时，雷斯垂德看到新英格兰号舰首冒出聚变引擎点燃时蓝莹莹的光。

他们操纵着飞船尽力向减速的母舰靠近，同时按照接收到的指令调整方向和速度。

新英格兰号庞大的银白色舰身上浮现出捕获装置，准备把他们抓取到内部。但由于飞船上的测速系统也受到影响，没有降到预定速度的他们直直撞了上去！

剧烈碰撞下即使系了安全带也免不了被甩出座位，雷斯垂德感觉自己似乎因为巨大的冲击力撞在了驾驶舱顶部，而后又被向下拍回操作台。因为在飞船内又是非作战状态，头盔没有自动触发，他的额头直接和显示屏边缘亲密接触。恰到好处的角度造成了一个整齐的开放性创口，血立刻流出来。迪莫克那边情况也没有好到哪去，从他发出的声音来看鼻梁不知道有没有骨折，但轻微脑震荡是一定的了。

抓取他们的机械臂似乎也有一定程度受损，但防御系统固若金汤的移民船和注重灵活与攻击性的军用飞船自然不能相提并论。自检系统一边修复故障一边将他们收进舱内，同时给小飞船的引擎和燃料箱进行紧急降温。

爬出驾驶舱后两个人都觉得有些奇怪，若是平常出了事故，无论大小，他们的上司托比亚斯·格里森肯定第一个过来兴师问罪，但是现在他们所处的机库中一个人都没有。

为了方便检修刚刚经受了撞击的飞船，系统关闭了这间机库中的重力场，飞船悬浮着被固定在房间中央，两侧墙上的射线发生器开始扫描受损状态。这时门边传来身份识别系统放行发出的“滴滴”声，继而是格里森怒气冲冲的声音。

每次看到在失重状态下行动的格里森，雷斯垂德都仿佛看到一个沙滩球朝自己飘来，今天也不例外。他身后跟着不少人，有些明显是工作做到一半临时被叫来集合的，看起来有些手忙脚乱。如果他们是走在地上，一群人的脚步声或许还会给格里森增添几分应有的气势，但现在他们只像一群鬼鬼祟祟的蓝色飞虫。

长官现身，雷斯垂德和迪莫克自然得敬礼。还没等他们放下手，格里森的唾沫星子已经飞到眼前了：“你们这是去干什么的？嗯？让你们去侦察！居然赔了一艘飞船进去！亏得你们还有脸回来！回去交上来的任务报告，只要有那么一点儿暗示指挥失误的意思，”他伸出食指和拇指比了一下大小，本就不大的眼睛也眯缝起来：“立刻去舰艇维修队轮换！”

说完后他的脸依旧涨红着，怒气冲冲地离开了。有几个人在原地迟疑了一下，多诺万和安德森张了张口，刚要说些什么就被走廊里传来的一声怒喝打断：“还等什么！回去工作！”

于是剩下的人赶紧跟着飘了出去。

最后只剩下亚麻色头发的女队医提着她的医药箱站在门口。茉莉·琥珀回头看了两眼远去的人群，然后露出了她标志性的、战战兢兢的微笑：“嗨，呃，辛苦了。来做一下检查吧？”

年轻的医生治疗时非常专业，从不会被队员们身上常常出现的各种狰狞创口吓退，和人相处时却又和兔子一样容易受惊。雷斯垂德多年来做惯了大哥的角色，对年纪小的队员和同事都会有一种本能的照顾，对茉莉也不例外。在平常他一定会乖乖坐下来接受检查和治疗，但不是今天。

他的颅骨内似乎有什么东西尖锐地嗡鸣起来，不是由物理撞击引起的，而是海马体中储存已久的信息在神经细胞的网络中引起了一圈新的涟漪。

雷斯垂德勉强笑着摇了摇头对茉莉说这种小伤回去自己就可以处理了，迪莫克才是需要全面检查的那个，而且损失了一艘飞船是大事，他还要赶紧回去写任务报告呢。队医粗略看了一下确实没有大碍才放他走，离开前还不忘给他两个新装配的强效速合贴，一个对外伤一个对软组织损伤。

雷斯垂德疾步走在通道内，甚至用上了作战服内的空气推进系统。周围一个人也没有，他走的是从机库直通护卫队舱室的特殊通道，舰上的绝大多数人都不知道这两个地方的具体位置，更没有权限踏进这条通道。除了保密条例之外，另一个主要原因是星舰议会认为一般民众不宜见到护卫队任务结束后可能出现的各种血腥场面。

雷斯垂德不知道这次的事情明天会以怎样的面貌出现在公众面前，但可以肯定绝不是它的本来面目。在登上甲板前他们签署的保证书中，有一条是禁止在未获得上级许可的情况下对普通民众透露任何关于舰艇受到威胁的信息。这意味着在即将遭受舰艇绝对无力招架的致命打击的情况下，上层极有可能决定让民众在毫不知情的情况下死去。即使是在反物质炸弹湮灭整艘新英格兰号的那一刻，绝大多数人面对的仍会是一个平静生活的假象。

这是为了避免恐慌引发混乱，也是议会在看过智能系统对各类情况进行模拟后决定的最佳方案。

如果自己是执政者的话——雷斯垂德曾不止一次这样想过，不是因为对议会的坐席有什么兴趣而单纯是为了换位思考——他应该也会支持这样做的。

雷斯垂德很快回到了自己的舱室。身份识别成功后，金属色的舱门立刻向左滑动打开。

除了有特殊用途的场所外，飞船上的大多数个人舱室都长得差不多，四壁颜色可调节，但他保留了默认的灰白色。必要设备的固定方式充分利用了窄小的空间，室内少有带个人特色的物品。

舱门在他身后无声关闭，雷斯垂德伸手自领口向下拉开制服。一体式的作战服大部分是白色，因为最外层为镀铝织物而微微闪着金属的冷光，手臂和小腿处的黑色部分对应不同的微环境控制系统，必要时可手动调节内部的热循环和含氧量。为在外太空中短暂保护人类脆弱的躯体而设计的复合材料顺着指尖分开，雷斯垂德褪下有些污损的制服，之前磕碰的地方因为失去了气密限制层的压力而更加迅速地肿胀起来，他却没去管；脸上的创口已经不再流血了，但干涸的红色印记还留在皮肤上，他也没去管。

雷斯垂德全身赤裸跪坐在床上，注视着六英尺外舱壁上某个随机的点。一个显示屏被激活，漆黑背景上，一条微微抖动的蓝色直线等待着声波信号的出现。

因为头顶的光源，雷斯垂德可以看到那一片黑色上映出自己的轮廓。他望着舱壁，注视着自己，也透过自己的眼睛凝视另一个人。只是他分辨不清那究竟是透过眼底看到的脑海中遗留的影子，还是穿过层层金属舱壁望向另一束活动的思维。

终于，那屏幕上出现了一个起伏不大的波峰：“嗨。”

没有回应。雷斯垂德停顿一下再次开口，多了几分急切语调却更轻了：“你有声音的对吧？民用设备装配的人工智能Anthea就有，所以我猜你也保留了自己的。那么你能跟我说说话吗？”

信号被迅速传输、分析、过滤，几乎在雷斯垂德话音刚落时就已经到达了舰上的智能中央决策系统。Intellectual Center Executive，简称ICE，也有好事的知情人喜欢称其为——Ice Man.

对于包括雷斯垂德在内的绝大多数人来说，他们都不具备深入了解关于ICE的信息的权限，所获得的一切消息除了政府透露的冰山一角外皆来源于道听途说。不是没人产生过想要一探究竟的想法，而雷斯垂德或许是他们之中挖掘最深的那个。

作为政府机构不可或缺的一部分，ICE无论是在地面上还是在深空中都发挥着巨大作用。系统连接着大量数据库，并通过民用智能监控着每一个民众的活动，以此模拟不同条件下可能出现的每一种后果并做出相应预案。这不是大部分人心目中“人工智能领域最伟大的研究成果”，而是人类历史上最接近于全知全能的存在。然而作为一个普通人，在地球上能接触到的信息还是太有限了，而雷斯垂德必须要得到全部真相。

在某种意义上，他正是为此才上了这艘星际飞船。

“新英格兰号”。从它的名字就可以看出：作为一艘移民船，它被建造的目的并非是去寻找可居住的空白地，它本身就是了。

人类的新大陆就在星际飞船上。

与早期的构想不同，在获得远距离星际航行的能力后，人们要做的并不是寻找适宜居住的小行星并花费大量时间和能源将其改造成第二个地球，而是寻找条件符合的恒星系。飞船将按照一定轨道绕恒星公转，于恒星和临近小行星上采集所需能源。仅仅二十年前，被主流观点所提倡的计划还与现在人们所做的和将要做的截然不同。

那时，行星改造计划正如火如荼地展开，联盟内大规模招募适龄青年前去参与建设美丽新世界。说是招募，其实更像强制征兵。彼时，作为一个刚刚成年、身体条件良好的男性公民，雷斯垂德自然不能幸免。

那时他住在英格兰西北部的一个小城镇，整个不列颠岛的面积已经因为海平面上升缩减了近百分之十五。距离岸边七十海里处有个废弃的石油开采平台，在越发肆虐的风浪中只剩下一个顶部。更近的地方，新近落成的潮汐发电站像一座永不沉没的冰山，在阳光下反射出耀眼的白光。

麦克罗夫特正在放暑假，比雷斯垂德还小几个月的他原本即将开始大学的最后一个学年，但开学日期被临时推迟了，因为夏季涨水的河流又淹了几个古老的学院：牛津的摩德林和圣希尔达、剑桥的国王与圣三一。

政府忙于制造飞船，没有余钱也没有人力拯救那些摇摇欲坠的哥特式老建筑。两所起源于一处的大学在将近十个世纪的分治后又于联盟政府的命令下合并，往返两地的空中轨道车四十分钟便可跑完一个来回。只是由于合并的时间尚短，人们还习惯于以前的旧称呼。

麦克罗夫特没有收到政府的征集令。

雷斯垂德并不意外，除去年龄因素和出身不说，在一片荒芜的陌生星球上从事任何智商要求不超过三位数的劳动本身就是对一个福尔摩斯伟大头脑的侮辱。他该在最好的大学、最顶尖的研究机构或联盟政府的最上层展现才华，穿着与这个时代格格不入却和他本人浑然一体的三件套西装。他不属于稀薄的大气、总是呼啸的风和被风席卷的因铁含量高而显示出砖红色的沙石，就像雷斯垂德不属于福尔摩斯家一年只在夏天住三个月的海滨别墅。

他把收到政府通知的事情告诉了麦克罗夫特，后者听了毫不惊讶，只是眉头微微拧了起来。倒是夏洛克知道后大喊大叫，嚷着自己要去找鲁迪叔叔，仿佛政府召走雷斯垂德是征用了他的便携式红外光谱仪一样。哪怕智商再高 ，十岁的夏洛克在雷斯垂德眼里也只是个需要照看的小孩子。

第一印象对雷斯垂德这种思维简单的人来说总是更深刻而难以更改，他们就是那么认识的。

时间再倒退几年的一个夏日，雷斯垂德把因为涨潮而被困在礁石上的两个小男孩拎回了岸上，并在送他们回家时得知了两个人的名字：夏洛克·福尔摩斯和维克多·特雷弗。

那天阴云密布，因为已经接近傍晚所以天色很暗，齐胸浸在海水里的雷斯垂德并没有注意岸上出现又消失的小小身影。很久之后麦克罗夫特证实了他的猜想：那天的事情并不是两个孩子玩海盗游戏忘了时间那么简单。雷斯垂德这才意识到那是自己第一次也是最后一次见到欧洛斯·福尔摩斯。不久后她因为公共安全威胁指数过高被送进了联盟政府的特殊机构，雷斯垂德不知道最小的福尔摩斯后来命运如何。

雷斯垂德很快做好了临行前的准备，他没有任何理由拒绝。无论是父母在辛克利角C核电站事故中丧生之前和之后，雷斯垂德读的都是公立学校，住的也都是政府提供的住房，只不过事故后从一个地方换到另一个地方，手里多了一些抚恤金。怨天尤人并没有任何用处，自上一次全球规模的传染病爆发到联盟政府成立初期的这段岁月中，无论是因为自然灾害还是人为疏失死去的人口都要数以亿计，受影响者更是不计其数，他不过是其中之一。

现在雷斯垂德的工作是镇上治安官的助手，所负责的不过是一些琐碎杂事，工资微薄但由政府按时支付，如果拒绝上层的命令，他的生计必定难以维系。

雷斯垂德躺在床上望着天花板。他独居的公寓已经差不多收拾整齐，虽然行李箱还摊开着，一侧装满了平放在地板上，另一侧空着立在墙边。他在思考自己要不要去拜访麦克罗夫特，那栋大宅的安保系统上早已保存了他的生物信息，但那并不代表他就可以悄无声息地溜进去，如果申请进入的话，房主人还是会收到提醒的。正当他犹豫不决时，敲门声响了起来。

这栋楼很新，因为以现有的建筑手段，完成这样一栋结构简单的住宅楼最多也花不了三个月。虽然楼体是新近建造的，但楼内既没有生物识别安保系统也没有什么智能家具，一切设施都以实用为第一要务，就像雷斯垂德一样。他有着这个位置上的人该有的力气和智商、该有的适应能力和感情，既不过于充沛也不会贫乏到被判定为反社会，唯一超出常规的是外表。

在这个基因整容技术都已经相对成熟的时代，雷斯垂德那双棕色的眼睛还是能轻易给人留下深刻的印象。其余的闪光点则尽数被疏于打理和随意的穿着掩盖了，偶尔露出个一鳞半爪也由麦克罗夫特独享。

他们的生活是如此显而易见地不同。在人人依靠存储器的当下，麦克罗夫特却拥有那么多昂贵的纸质书和黑胶唱片，甚至还有电影胶片以及很多雷斯垂德原以为已经尘封于历史的东西。但现在，福尔摩斯家的继承人在自己宵禁时间的一个半小时后敲响了雷斯垂德的房门。

他翻身下去开门，脚底传来廉价合成纤维地毯刺刺痒痒的触感，经由边缘神经系统传递到中枢，与肾上腺素共同制造出肌肉一阵微小的战栗。

“喀拉”，门向外打开的声音很轻，走廊里的声控灯都没有亮，雷斯垂德也没去开房间里的。麦克罗夫特一言不发堵住他的嘴，回手将门带上，用了比平时大一点的力气。他的情绪只在这个动作中泄露分毫，雷斯垂德却能感知那呼吸声背后的紧绷。直到他们交叠着倒在床上麦克罗夫特才终于开了口，外面街道的照明到公寓窗口的高度已经暗淡，不够他看清身上人的眼神。

“我联系了鲁迪叔叔，但……”他顿了顿，说：“对不起。”

雷斯垂德陷在枕头里的脑袋摇了摇，“你没有对不起任何人，麦克罗夫特。有些事所有人都无能为力，我只希望你能早些接受这一点，不是理解它，而是真正接受它，这样你才不会太为难自己。而且——”他笑了一下，双手捧着年轻一些的男孩的脸，“没有任何人说过我就不会回来了，不是吗？”

他们保持这样的关系已经有一年多，正好是麦克罗夫特摆脱困扰他许久的体重危机所用的时间。不过那阴影还会时不时地出现，尤其是在有夏洛克推波助澜的情况下。起初麦克罗夫特是两个人中比较矮的那个，现在他已经比雷斯垂德高出两英寸了。

哪怕是作为两个精力过剩的年轻人他们也很少像现在这样急切。雷斯垂德本就只套了件睡衣，麦克罗夫特也没有像平日那样着装。他穿着简单的衬衫和长裤，领口甚至开了一颗扣子。麦克罗夫特有睡眠前后各洗一次澡的习惯，因此身上还带着沐浴液的气味，里面含有雷斯垂德叫不上名字的植物精油，清爽而略带苦涩。

由于温室效应的影响，属于温带海洋性气候的英格兰现在夏季最高气温也可以轻易突破三十五摄氏度，即使在深夜也说不上凉爽。接近体表的小动脉直径扩张使血液流动速度加快帮助散热，相接触的皮肤上很快出了一层薄汗。

雷斯垂德把两个人的方向调转了，跨坐在麦克罗夫特身上，后者的手立刻紧紧握住他的腰侧。在雷斯垂德倾身向前磨蹭两个人火热的坚挺时，麦克罗夫特腾出一只手摸到了床头柜上的润滑液。

雷垂德先前为了省钱也省去隔三岔五跑商店的麻烦，买了按压式的大瓶装，好像对他们的消耗能力很有信心似的，然而明天，这个瓶子就要和他的一些其他个人物品一起被送到垃圾回收站了。

虽然说着“会回来”，但雷斯垂德抓住克罗夫特肩膀不放的样子仿佛太阳升起时他就会消失一样，内壁也缩着绞紧入侵者，无论是数量逐步增加的手指还是沉甸甸的充血的阴茎。麦克罗夫特进入的角度让那头部完完整整地碾过他的前列腺，雷斯垂德发出一声诱人的低吟，手臂支撑着上半身臀部下压，从侧面看去整个腰背形成一条优美的曲线。

趁着肩上的手指松了力气麦克罗夫特起身换成坐姿，雷斯垂德还没从角度变化中缓过劲就又被压着向后倒去。单人床的长度有限，他的头直接悬在了床沿外，血液刚要因为重力流向大脑他就被麦克罗夫特掐着腰往下一拉，被填满的充实感让下身顿时又硬了几分，两处同时争夺着血液令雷斯垂德有些头晕目眩。温度略低于他的掌心平贴在小腹，随后握住雷斯垂德的分身滑动起来，液体早已迫不及待地溢出了顶端的小孔。

麦克罗夫特退开时一些润滑剂和精液的混合物也被带出来，从雷斯垂德翕动着的入口向外淌，自己释放的体液则顺着高潮后还没有软下来的柱身流下，从会阴蜿蜒而过，最终和入口处的湿粘混合在一起。

他们拥抱着，挤在雷斯垂德的狭小浴室里冲了个澡。三面贴白色瓷砖的墙壁和一扇毛玻璃门围住蒸腾的雾气、水声与缓慢的呼吸。

他们互相说了“保重”，高纬度地区夏季的夜晚总是短暂，麦克罗夫特离开时已近天明。

很少有人会天真到全盘接受政府宣传上的说法而自愿前来，大半部分参与计划的人情况都和雷斯垂德相似。如果不是无依无靠或走投无路，谁都不会想要到距离母星四光年之遥的地方拓荒。

路程时间受限于飞船的最高航速，以年计的旅途长得望不到尽头。船上的人分批次轮换，不当值的时间就在休眠舱度过以节约星舰上宝贵的资源。算上起飞和加速阶段，他们在飞船上度过了六个冬天和五个夏天。季节已经成为纯粹的概念，合金城市中既没有飞雪漫天也没有绿树浓荫。舰内气候控制系统忠实地履行着职责，但因为水资源稀少，空气十分干燥，植物只在实验室科学家的严密监护下存活。

在移民者到达半人马座比邻星b的第五年，基地实现独立运转的第二年，西半球分部发生了叛乱。三个月后东半球基地在与地球方面通讯被截断的情况下被迫投降。

联盟政府当时说得上是内外交困，起初对叛军鞭长莫及，然而随着空间跃迁的最后一层技术障碍被突破，叛乱得以在二十四个月内被平定，原本近六年航程也被缩短到五个月，其中绝大部分是行星与跃迁点之间靠常规聚变引擎行驶的时间，真正跃迁的过程短到可以忽略不计。

雷斯垂德在这次政治危机中没有受到太大影响。他只是东半球基地的一个小小的维修者，不战而降的账要算也算不到他头上，最多关上几个月。先是飞船又是人造大气下封闭的基地，相比之下监狱听起来似乎都亲切不少。

因为牵涉者众，审判过程比较漫长，但最终他还是被无罪释放了，回到原本的工作岗位。因为基地面积有限，大批叛军只能被带回地球关押。望着空中押运飞船的尾迹，雷斯垂德不知道自己惋惜还是羡慕，总之没有应有的唾弃与嫌恶。

大幅度缩短的航程与更加便捷的通讯系统是联盟政府加强控制的有效手段，但随之改善的条件也吸引了不少年轻人来到这个星球，带着战战兢兢的好奇或渴望成就一番事业的热血。

此时雷斯垂德已经三十出头，但不知是不是由于在休眠舱中新陈代谢缓慢的缘故，他看上去比实际年龄年轻不少，因为资历长被指派去培训一队新人，其中就有迪莫克，这也是后者总是习惯称他为长官的原因。

在这批年轻人适应了基地生活后，雷斯垂德获准回到地球，此时距离他上一次见到麦克罗夫特已有十七年。

回到阔别已久的蓝色星球上雷斯垂德才发现，这里的变化并不比比邻星系中基地从无到有带来的变化小。空间跃迁技术的成熟与其说是技术爆炸产生的自然成果不如说是政府倾力为人类文明留下的后路。

在第一批拓荒者乘着飞船走进黑暗的深空时，太阳系五十光年外，一颗处于稳定期的恒星发生了超新星爆发。不少人以此作为系外文明存在的证据，并声称在宇宙尺度中如此近的距离下，太阳系显然已经不再安全，人类应当尽快实现超光速航行，以寻找新的庇护所，其与太阳系的跨度应至少在一万光年以上。持类似观点的人被称为移民派。

保守者则主张在可预见的未来范围内留在地球。他们要求先派出探测器探明超新星爆发的原因，并拒绝投入大量资源研制跃迁系统和建造带有可持续性生态系统的飞船，这些人被叫做留守派，平均社会经济地位较高，在联盟中很有影响力。

移民派认为留守派自欺欺人，蒙住眼睛不愿看到真相，宁可守着自己的银行账户和议会席位与地球这个摇篮一同覆灭，也不想以牺牲选票为代价向民众多征税来投入新技术的研发，哪怕他们都清楚：最终只有向远方前进这条路能让人类走向明天。

这是联盟政府表面上分裂的开端，而利益分歧带来的裂隙，与其说在联盟政府成立之日便深埋地底，倒不如说是与人类社会同时诞生。

议院大会堂向内倾斜的金色墙壁下那些政治斗争的细情，普通人自然无处得知，但结果是显而易见的：移民派以资金方面的退让为代价，取得了初步胜利，而预算的缺口则被紧随其后的反腐行动中查获的赃款填上了。庞大而冗杂的政府组织以惊人的速度被缩减到只剩骨干，上至上议院下到基层公务员系统都未能幸免，榨出的油水化做飞船引擎的燃料点亮了夜空。

联盟整体进入战时状态，敌人是黑暗的宇宙中每一个可能的威胁。大量人力物力被投入到科研工作中，航天局的预算几乎没有上限，这才有了如此高速的科技发展。

雷斯垂德在这所有事背后看到一个缓缓浮现的、熟悉的影子。

他不是没有尝试联系麦克罗夫特，但那座从维多利亚时代屹立至今，历经数百年风雨的海滨别墅已经连遗迹都不剩，继承人也仿佛人间蒸发了一般。为数不多的几位还住在那里的老人在听了三遍雷斯垂德的问题后面面相觑了好一会，其中一个才颤颤巍巍地开口：“啊……人老了，耳朵也不大好了，抱歉……那庄园里的大少爷，不是跟着他叔叔进了政府么？”

在确认这是他在当地能打探到的唯一一条可能有价值的信息后，雷斯垂德转头去了首都。他应聘成为档案管理处的一名职员，工作内容极其乏味，因为近百年的资料已经全部接入系统，他所做的是将更早之前零散的电子文件整合录入。在工作中，雷斯垂德毫无可能接触到自己想要的那部分信息，他却早已做好了这个准备，联盟政府中错综复杂的人际网络才是他真正的目标，哪怕是最普通的管道工也有可能吐出一两条似是而非的内幕消息。

无处不在的细碎流言渐渐拼成一句话：鲁道夫·福尔摩斯在世时曾亲自主持巴斯克维尔实验室，研究成果与现今政府高层才有权限访问的保密系统有关，据说同样的系统将被装配在第一艘星际移民船上。

整个地球还是城市大小的飞船，在哪里更容易接触到保密系统不言而喻。雷斯垂德第二天就递交了加入新英格兰号的申请书，那时它的名字尚处于征集阶段，未被敲定。

既然他本就是微不足道的浮游生物，那么漂得再远一些也没关系。雷斯垂德拎起他这些年间越发干瘪的行李袋，准备再度踏上旅程。

随着越来越多关于新英格兰号的细节被媒体披露，有关舰上智能系统的传言也逐渐多了起来。有人说那不过是为联盟主席出谋划策的智囊团的代称，大部分人相信那是高级的人工智能，雷斯垂德则为这二者之间可能存在的联系而感到毛骨悚然。

_“要想保证夏洛克不像欧洛斯一样被送到谢林福德，要想让人类获得一线生机，你必须说服他们，你要比我走得更远，直到——”_

_“成为政府本身。”麦克罗夫特毫不迟疑接下去，注视着眼前自己的长辈与领路人。鲁道夫正迅速衰退下去，他的染色体端粒修复手术已经做到极限，虽然新的基因技术理论已经完善并进入动物实验阶段，但时间和身体条件都表明新技术已无可能被用在他身上了。_

_最多还有十八个月的时间。_

_“而他们不会听从你，你太年轻，太聪明，令人忌惮。要想敌人放下武器，你要先证明自己不是威胁。”_

_解决方法其实非常简单，让别人视他为一件可用的工具。激发神经细胞自我修复能力与有丝分裂次数限制的提升可以使他的大脑运转难以想象长的时间，代价是摒弃大部分躯体的阻碍。在联盟的掌权者眼中，哪怕再弱小的一个人都可能成为威胁，但一个脱离了维生舱就无法单独存活的器官则不会，自大与傲慢会帮麦克罗夫特解决他们。_

_多么完美的一箭双雕，两个福尔摩斯对视一眼，麦克罗夫特点了点头。_

_鲁道夫深陷在轮椅里，直到秘书敲响这间巴斯克维尔基地地下办公室的房门。“先生，系统运转正常，与试运行设备连接成功，请问剩余部分是否按照计划处理？”_

_“留下样本后销毁。注意不要留下任何可提取的基因信息。”_

_秘书点点头准备退出办公室，鲁迪一个摆手拦住了他，“我要去实验室。”_

_听到他的指令轮椅启动，轮胎的花纹压过长长的走廊，穿着无菌服的工作人员们恭敬地退开，为他让出通道和视野。_

_透过层层有机物与无机物、有意识与无意识的载体，希拉里·普特南隔着数百年时光，在不可知的尽头对他露出一个诡秘的微笑。_

经历了漫长的考核与培训后，雷斯垂德终于得偿所愿登上了星舰的甲板。接下来该怎么做却是个难题，看似触手可及的距离，却无论如何都迈不出最后一步。

就像他可以环绕着曾经距离千万光年的遥远恒星航行，却永远无法登陆。

在雷斯垂德几乎要放弃的时候，探测器在跃迁点附近发现了可疑飞行器，他和迪莫克被派去进行详细调查，上面下达的指令是有必要则可以实施打击。

他们面对的是全然未知所带来的恐惧，人类对太阳系外的宇宙知之甚少，飞船离开母舰的刹那他们便会在黑暗中跃向虚空。但雷斯垂德已经不在乎了，如果对方有武器可以将他化为量子态，说不定会有在另一个世界见面的机会呢？

他为如此虚无缥缈的想法自嘲地笑了笑，然后启动了那架军用飞船的引擎。

四十五分五十八秒后雷斯垂德的飞船爆炸；

两小时十七分后他和迪莫克看到了新英格兰号聚变引擎点燃发出的光；

出发三小时零九分后他回到了自己的舱室，却仿佛回放了无数个二十年，雷斯垂德的时间静止在那个夏天的夜晚。

沉溺于记忆中鲜明的少年脸庞，他的手缓缓移下去握住自己。一开始还带着迟疑，后来则不再拘束，他甚至照着记忆中那个人的方式抚慰身后的穴口。麦克罗夫特的体温总是比他稍低，有些失温的指尖被体温捂暖，过于粗糙的触感却与记忆中被琴弦磨出的茧相去甚远。

“麦克罗夫特……”

夹杂着哽咽的喘息听起来满腹委屈，不知不觉间雷斯垂德已经侧躺在床上缩成一团，眼睛闭着，皮肤上液体还没有干，梦境里拂过一声叹息：

“格雷戈。”

七千光年外的巨蛇座，创生之柱中浮现出新生的星群；

更远的地方，一颗白矮星的引力超过电子简并力，坍塌形成中子星；

两万光年外的深空，麒麟座的V383变星爆发；那一刻，它是银河系中最亮的恒星。

银河系的旋臂仍在转动，半径四百六十六亿光年的可观测宇宙的边缘在人类认知范围内继续扩张，新英格兰号M42区内的所有照明设备在同一时间闪了闪，发现的人只当是暂时性能源调控，没有在意。


End file.
